Targent
|dename = Targent |esname = |frname = TARGET |itname = |nlname = |korname = }}The Targent Agency, or simply Targent, is a shadowy agency in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask and Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. Plot Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask While the Targent do not appear until the end of the game, Bronev first appears while Professor Layton and his friends are seeking out The Masked Gentleman in the Reunion Inn. Bronev speaks with Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom about his plans and how they are going, inferring that Bloom is a part of the Targent Agency and involved in leaking police investigative information to them. Targent appears in the last cutscene to take over the The Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain from Descole. They shoot at Descole to stop him from reaching Bronev, however, Bronev defeats Descole swiftly by his own hand. Shortly after, Raymond saves Descole from certain doom and the two flee. Bronev mentions that they took over Golden Garden in Misthallery and the Eternal Kingdom Ambrosia. ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy The Targent Agency is the main antagonist of Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. More information about them also comes to light as you progress throughout the game, such as their goals, methods and so on. Their agents Rook and Bishop first appear in Froenborg, seeking entry to the cave Sycamore was based in whilst he waited for Layton. Bronev himself first appears in the cave, with a number of bodyguards, with the intention of abducting Aurora, which they did so successfully. After Layton and Luke successfully liberate Aurora, Agents Rook and Bishop, appear in each of the locations Layton and the others visit, with the intention of finding the Aura Stones, or Eggs. After discovering one of the Eggs recovered is fake, Layton and the crew, with Aurora's help, discover its location to be the Nest, Targent's Headquarters. Several Targent Henchman appear here, with the final appearance of Rook and Bishop before they decided to abandon the organization. Targent makes its final appearance in the Azran Sanctuary, with Bronev leading the way through in an attempt to reach the Legacy before the others. Eventually only Bronev, Emmy and Aurora make it to the final chamber, Bronev having lost his men in the traps in the sanctuary. But Layton and Luke overcome these traps and follow behind them. Ultimately, the organization continues its operations after Azran Legacies, but rather than continue with their old ways, they elect Swift as the new leader. They also decide to abandon their old ways and reform, deciding they wanted to unlock the secrets of the Azran, but not by using force as a method to force scientists to work for them against their will. Known members * Leon Bronev(Former Leader; Incarcerated) * Swift (Former Executive Officer; Leader) * Leonard Bloom (Former Double Agent) * Emmy Altava (Lapsed) * Gannet * Robin * Macaw * Grouse * Plover * Mackintosh (Quit) Media Trivia *Their name probably comes from the French word 'argent', which means 'money', or from the Latin ''argent, meaning silver. *Targent is shown to wield extensive influence, as the agency is in control of a highly formidable military force, as well as having infiltrated Scotland Yard, as shown by the presence of its double agent, Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom. *With the exception of Bloom and Emmy, all of the Targent members wear dark sunglasses. *With the exception of Bloom, Emmy, and Bronev, all known members of Target have names that allude to birds. Their headquarters, named the Nest, additionally alludes to birds. **This is exclusive to the American version; in the British version, Robin and Macaw are called Bishop and Rook respectively, alluding to chess pieces instead. ***There are in fact, however, birds called Rooks and Bishops. *Mackintosh was once also a member of Targent but he decided to abandon the organization after discovering the truth of how Targent encouraged scientists to work for them. de:Targent es:Targent fr:TARGET nl:Targent Category:Miracle Mask Characters Category:Azran Legacy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters